EVE
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuat langkah demi kebahagiaan Changmin. Changmin telah mengorbankan segalanya demi bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berharap hal kecil yang akan ia lakukan dapat menjadi sebuah hadiah indah untuk kekasihnya/ChangKyu/FINAL entry for changkyuproject16 #FebruaryWithChangKyu


" **EVE** **"**

* * *

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, bukan fluff deh kayaknya**

 **Additional casts : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae**

.

.

Summary : Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuat langkah demi kebahagiaan Changmin. Changmin telah mengorbankan segalanya demi bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berharap hal kecil yang akan ia lakukan dapat menjadi sebuah hadiah indah untuk kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Kyuhyun pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Bukan untuk bekerja, melainkan menyendiri di taman Sungai Han. Ia mendapat _day off_ hari ini. Walau begitu, ia tak mengatakannya pada Changmin– _kekasihnya_ , mengenai hal ini.

Changmin.

Ia adalah seorang pria tampan berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dengan tinggi badan hampir dua meter. Ia memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan. Oh, dia juga seorang yang jenius. Bukankah dia sempurna?

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia beruntung memiliki Changmin sebagai pasangannya.

Namun bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini. Itulah alasan sebenarnya ia pergi ke tempat ini setelah waktu subuh, untuk memikirkan suatu hal. Untuk itu ia perlu menyendiri dengan udara segar yang ia harap dapat membantu kerja otaknya.

Lantas, hal apa yang mengganggu Kyuhyun saat ini?

Sekali lagi, Changmin.

Mungkin pria itu memang terlihat bahagia bersamanya. Tinggal di apartemen yang sama, bahkan mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama. Mereka berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang setiap harinya. Namun di balik wajah Changmin yang sering terlihat konyol demi membuatnya tertawa itu, ia yakin ada rasa sedih yang mendalam di hati pria itu. Ia ingin Changmin bahagia seutuhnya.

Rasa sedih dalam hati Changmin adalah karena hubungan dengan orangtuanya. Sejak Changmin mengatakan kepada orangtuanya bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih pria, kedua orangtuanya tidak lagi menganggap keberadaannya. Siapa yang tidak sedih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orangtuanya? Ia telah berulangkali memohon maaf kepada mereka. Namun pada akhirnya ia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, orangtuanya atau kekasih prianya. Dan dengan berat hati ia memilih Kyuhyun. Ia berharap ia bukan anak durhaka karena memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Ia pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Changmin. Ia tidak ingin Changmin putus hubungan dengan orangtuanya, itu akan membuat pria yang dicintainya sedih. Namun kemudian mereka berbicara. Mereka saling mencintai. Mengakhiri hubungan mereka sama saja dengan menambah luka baru. Kyuhyunpun menyerah.

Meraih kunci mobil dari dalam saku mantelnya, Kyuhyun mulai beranjak menuju mobilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat langkah demi kebahagiaan Changmin. Changmin telah mengorbankan segalanya demi bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berharap hal kecil yang akan ia lakukan akan menjadi sebuah hadiah indah untuk kekasihnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang agak melebihi sedang, Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya membelah kota Seoul yang mulai ramai. Di sisi kiri-kanan jalanan nampak deretan toko ber tema 'Tahun Baru'. Hari ini adalah 31 Desember. Itulah mengapa ia mendapat _day off_.

Perlu waktu satu jam untuknya sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah swalayan kecil dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Dengan sedikit gugup Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah rumah makan yang tidak seberapa besar di dekat sebuah taman ria yang belum dibuka. Taman ria itu sengaja dibuka untuk memperingati malam tahun baru. Rumah makan yang ia tuju pun masih memiliki pintu dan jendela-jendela yang tertutup rapat. Ia tidak tahu kapan tempat itu akan dibuka, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di pelatarannya.

Matahari semakin meninggi, tetapi tidak cukup hangat untuk pagi yang dingin ini. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, meniupkan udara dari mulutnya, lalu menempelkannya di kedua sisi wajahnya. Tubuhnya terlonjak kecil ketika didengarnya suara pintu dibuka. Segera ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pintu itu. Tampak seorang wanita setengah baya di sana.

"Uh, selamat pagi, Nyonya."

Kedua telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat. Ia gugup.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Apa Anda ingin membeli makanan?" wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

Kyuhyun berusaha tenang, "Ah, itu, sebenarnya saya ingin bekerja di sini. Apa bisa?"

Wanita itu nampak berpikir, terlihat dari dahinya yang sedikit berkerut. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hatinya.

"Kalau masih pagi seperti ini, kurasa aku belum terlalu membutuhkan bantuanmu, anak muda. Tapi sore menjelang malam nanti, bantuanmu akan sangat dibutuhkan. Terlebih hanya akan ada aku, suamiku, dan dua pegawai yang akan bekerja hari ini."

"Jadi, saya bisa bekerja di sini?" kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar, terlihat bersinar.

"Tentu. Tapi bagaimana, ya? Sebenarnya aku hanya membutuhkan bantuanmu hari ini saja. Mulai besok pegawai-pegawaiku yang lain akan kembali bekerja. Apa kau masih mau?"

"Ya, ya! Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Nyonya! Terimakasih! Terimakasih!"

Wanita pemilik tempat makan itu tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang membungkuk berkali-kali padanya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya lakukan sekarang? Mengelap meja? Piring? Jendela? Membersihkan lantai? Atau mengantar pesanan?"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kepuasan pada senyum wanita itu, "Kau bisa membantuku dengan semua itu kalau kau mau."

"Siap!"

Setelah melepas mantelnya, karena dinggapnya sedikit mengganggu gerak tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Ia melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan wanita itu.

Menjelang siang, dua orang pria berjalan masuk. Kyuhyun sendiri segera menyadari kehadiran mereka. Dua pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae. Mereka adalah dua pegawai yang dimaksud oleh si pemilik rumah makan pagi tadi.

Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Hyukjae bekerja sebagai pelayan sementara Donghae bekerja sebagai juru masak. Setelah saling mengenal satu sama lain, Donghae segera pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Nyonya Shim memasak. Hyukjae sendiri mengambil kain lap untuk membersihkan meja.

Tunggu. Nyonya Shim?

Ya, tempat makan ini adalah milik Tuan dan Nyonya Shim, kedua orangtua Changmin. Kyuhyun menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat berharap rencananya hari ini akan berjalan lancar.

"Aku lega ada kau hari ini." Suara Hyukjae menarik atensinya.

"Uh, kupikir rumah makan ini akan sangat ramai karena tahun baru, jadi akan sangat membutuhkan tambahan pegawai, jadi yah, aku bergabung." Kyuhyun selesai menumpuk piring-piring kotor itu, namun belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hyukjae menjawab sambil mengelap meja, "Yap! Kau benar sekali! Malam ini akan sangat ramai pengunjung, sementara hanya ada empat orang yang akan bekerja. Uh, Tuan dan Nyonya Shim tidak akan banyak membantu, sih. Kau tau, kan, umur mereka sudah tidak muda lagi?"

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa mereka tidak mempekerjakan pegawai yang lain juga? Memberi tambahan uang tip kurasa bukan masalah."

"Pegawai-pegawai di sini adalah orang-orang seumuran kita. Tuan dan Nyonya Shim sengaja memberi mereka _day off_ karena mereka ingin para remaja-remaja itu bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi di malam tahun baru ini."

"Lalu kau dan Donghae?"

Hyukjae tersenyum sekilas, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang ingin tau banyak.

"Maaf kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kami setelah ini, tapi kami pacaran. Kami hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk 'berkencan' di tempat kerja. Lagipula kasihan juga Tuan dan Nyonya Shim."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membesar. Jadi Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah pasangan? Sama seperti dirinya dan Changmin?

"Astaga, aku tidak bisa percaya ini! Kalian _gay_?!"

Hyukjae cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan kain lap yang dibawanya. Kyuhyun segera menyingkirkannya. Jijik. Hyukjae sendiri hanya meringis.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras, Kyuhyun! Jangan sampai Tuan dan Nyonya Shim tahu tentang hal ini!"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, namun kemudian menghilang. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Maaf."

"Jadi, Kyuhyun, " Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya, "Apa kau... oke tentang hal ini?"

"Huh? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kami," Hyukjae sedikit berbisik. Namun tatapan bingung Kyuhyun membuatnya memutar bola matanya. Iapun mengatakan ' _gay_ ' tanpa bersuara, tetapi cukup jelas untuk ditangkap Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku juga _gay_ ,"

"APA?!"

"Apa baik-baik saja di sana?" Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae dapat mendengar suara Nyonya Shim dari balik dapur. Salahkan Hyukjae atas hal ini. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terkikik geli.

"Hey, kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan, masih tersenyum.

"Oke, sangat munafik kalau aku bilang aku tidak senang mengetahui tentang hal ini. Rasanya seperti, menemukan manusia lain ketika kita sendirian di Mars."

Mereka tertawa setelahnya.

Matahari mulai merangkak turun. Rumah makan itu semakin ramai pengunjung, seiring dengan dibukanya taman ria. Mereka bahkan menaruh beberapa tambahan meja dan kursi di bagian luar. Terlihat Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk kesana-kemari menghampiri meja para pembeli, Donghae dan Nyonya Shim yang sibuk di dapur, dan Tuan Shim yang berusaha tidak kehilangan ketelitian di kasir.

Mereka sangat sibuk malam itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.45. Pembeli terakhir baru saja beranjak dari restoran mereka. Donghae dan Nyonya Shim telah keluar dari dapur, mereka segera menyandarkan kepala mereka di atas meja pembeli. Hyukjae sendiri duduk di meja yang sama, mulai memijat-mijat kedua tangannya. Sementara Tuan Shim masih sibuk di kasir.

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku. Ia sudah menduga akan mendapat banyak pesan dan panggilan masuk dari Changmin. Kyuhyun segera membalas pesan terakhir Changmin, yang ia terima sepuluh menit yang lalu.

 _To : Shim Chwang_

 _Hey, tenanglah! Aku ini pria, aku bisa jaga diri! Maaf baru membalas pesanmu sekarang. Aku sangat sibuk hari ini, dan baru saja selesai TT^TT Tapi ada hal lain yang masih harus aku lakukan. Kau tidurlah duluan, tidak perlu menungguku! Good night, Chwang!_

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika Tuan Shim menghampiri mereka. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan meminta maaf karena membuat mereka harus bekerja di malam tahun baru. Setelahnya, ia menghampiri Donghae dan Hyukjae, memberikan uang atas pekerjaan mereka hari ini. Saat itulah Kyuhyun mendapat pesan masuk.

 _From : Shim Chwang_

 _SIALAN KAU, SHIM KYUHYUN! Berani-beraninya kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati dan baru membalas pesanku sekarang! Kau ini jahat sekali membiarkanku sendirian di malam tahun baru TT^TT_

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya. Ia tidak berniat membalas pesan dari Changmin. Lagipula ini saatnya untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Uhm, maaf, Kyuhyun _-ssi_ , ini mungkin tidak seberapa dibandingkan apa yang telah kau lakukan hari ini. Tapi tolong diterima, ya!" Tuan Shim menyodorkan uang tersebut, namun Kyuhyun mendorongnya dengan pelan, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Maaf, Tuan, saya tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi saya tidak menginginkan uang ini."

Tidak hanya Tuan Shim, ketiga orang lainnya pun memasang wajah bingung. Ayolah, Kyuhyun bahkan telah bekerja lebih pagi dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk, dan ia menolak untuk digaji?!

"Pertama-tama, biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Saya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Saya berumur 28 tahun dan bekerja sebagai asisten manajer di sebuah perusahaan di Seoul."

Keempat buah mata di ruangan itu nampak membulat. Terlebih Tuan dan Nyonya Shim yang semakin bingung. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah memiliki pekerjaan, untuk apa ia bekerja di sini?

"Alasan saya bekerja di sini hari ini adalah," Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Tuan Shim yang berdiri di depannya dengan yakin, "Saya ingin menunjukkan kepada kalian bahwa saya adalah orang yang mampu bekerja keras. Saya akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang saya cintai, orang yang merupakan segala-galanya bagi saya. _Hidup saya_."

"Saya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang mencintai Shim Changmin melebihi segalanya dan akan berbuat apapun demi kebahagiaannya."

Jawaban Kyuhyun semakin membuat mereka terkejut.

Melihat raut muka Tuan Shim yang mengeras membuat nyali Kyuhyun menciut. Tapi ia harus berusaha untuk menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang _fearless_ sekarang.

"Jadi kau yang membuat anakku menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?!"

"Anda boleh mengatakan seperti itu. Ya, kami _gay_ , karena kami menyukai satu sama lain yang sama-sama pria. Tapi kami tidak bisa menyukai pria lain. Aku hanya menyukainya, dan dia hanya menyukaiku."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Tentu kami sendiri tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi sebelumnya, kami tidak menjadi _gay_ sejak lahir. Kami tahu bahwa apa yang kami lakukan ini adalah tabu di mata masyarakat. Kami adalah orang-orang yang menyimpang. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa kami melakukan hal yang salah. Cinta itu datang di antara kami tanpa bisa dicegah, datang begitu saja."

Kedua mata Nyonya Shim berkaca-kaca, bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Kyuhyun menganggap hal itu sebagai tanda bahwa Nyonya Shim telah masuk dalam rencananya. Membuatnya semakin yakin.

"Changmin sangat sedih karena kalian tidak menyayanginya lagi, seperti apa yang dulu selalu kalian lakukan. Ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang ia pilih, karena ia lebih memilih untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya. Ia menangis setiap malam."

Tuan Shim memijat-mijat kedua keningnya. Semua ini semakin membuatnya lelah. Fisik dan pikiran. Tapi Kyuhyun belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Jadi, Tuan Shim, Nyonya Shim, saya ingin memohon kepada kalian, tolong jangan membenci Changmin lagi. Kalian sangat berarti baginya. Walaupun saya yakin, dengan bersama saya Changmin sudah bahagia, tapi dengan kasih sayang kalian Changmin akan bahagia seutuhnya. Ya, saya hanya ingin Changmin bahagia seutuhnya."

"Kalian boleh membenci saya, tapi jangan Changmin."

Pecahlah tangis Nyonya Shim. Nama Changmin keluar dari sela-sela isaknya. Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Tuan Shim membuka suara setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, "Semuanya terasa sangat salah ketika Changmin memberitahuku tentang hubungan kalian. Tapi setelah kau mengatakannya, kenapa tiba-tiba terasa seperti tidak ada apapun yang salah?"

"Lagipula Changmin telah melakukan banyak hal untuk kami. Dia tidak pernah menjadi bandel seperti anak-anak seusianya. Dia selalu belajar dan membantu kami bekerja. Dia bahkan hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bermain. Aku jadi menyesal karena dia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan itu ketika dia bersama kami. Jadi Kyuhyun– " Tuan Shim menggenggam milik Kyuhyun di atas meja, "–tolong bahagiakan anak kami."

Seketika kedua sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat. Jadi rencananya berhasil?

.

.

.

Sudah lima cangkir kopi yang Changmin minum malam ini. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, tapi Kyuhyun belum juga kembali. Ia bahkan berpikir untuk menghubungi polisi. Tapi Kyuhyun belum 'menghilang' selama 24 jam. Terlebih dia adalah pria dewasa.

Kedua mata Changmin semakin terasa perih karena menahan kantuk. Suasana yang sepi membuatnya semakin sulit untuk menahan kelopak matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dua jam yang lalu sangat ramai, kontras sekali dengan saat ini. Orang-orang pergi keluar rumah untuk menyaksikan pesta kembang api yang telah menjadi tradisi pada malam tahun baru. Sementara Changmin hanya mampu menyaksikannya dari balik jendela, sambil mengira-ngira keberadaan Kyuhyun.

 _Hell_ , perusahaan mana yang membiarkan pegawainya bekerja pada malam tahun baru? Kyuhyun bahkan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sangat sibuk dan baru selesai bekerja satu jam yang lalu.

'Kuharap Kyuhyun tidak kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang.'

'Kuharap Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan atasannya di kantor.'

'Kuharap Kyuhyun tidak bertemu preman dan berkelahi di gang sempit yang gelap.'

Kira-kira seperti itulah harapan yang ia buat ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Changmin hampir saja membuat kopi keenamnya ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamar untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Ia harap itu Kyuhyun.

Namun kedua mata Changmin membulat dan seketika rasa kantuknya menghilang saat membaca nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

' _Aboeji.'_

Dengan tangan bergetar Changmin menggeser ikon panggilan di layar smartphone nya.

"H-halo?"

" _Uh, Changmin?"_

" _A-aboeji_?"

" _Ya, ini aku, Changmin. Ayahmu."_

"..."

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Changmin. Pria itu sedang menangis tanpa suara sekarang.

" _Changmin, maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu dan tiba-tiba menelponmu tengah malam begini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku dan ibumu akan mengunjungimu besok. Apa kau keberatan?"_

"T-tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Ya Tuhan, apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Terdengar suara tawa Tuan Shim.

"Tapi, _A_ _boeji_ , kenapa tiba-tiba kau..."

" _Kyuhyun. Dia adalah pria yang hebat, Changmin. Kau tidak salah memilihnya."_

"Kyuhyun?"

" _Ya. Ehm, Changmin, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan sampai beberapa menit lagi. Sampai jumpa besok, Changmin."_

"Sampai jumpa besok, _A_ _boeji_."

Tepat setelah ia meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja, orang yang sedari tadi ia nanti-nanti muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, hey, Changmin! Kukira kau sudah tidur."

Lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Changmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Lagi-lagi ia menangis.

"Chwang? Kau menangis?"

"Kau benar-benar gila, Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan orangtuaku, hah?!"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Changmin.

"Selamat tahun baru, Shim Changmin."

"Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan, Kyu." Changmin berbisik di telinga kekasihnya, "Selamat tahun baru, Shim Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

 **END~**

Okay ._.

First of all, makasih banyak buat WinterTsubaki dan Mutiara1307 yang sudah berbaik hati mau menerima FF ini. Yeah, ini FF terakhir mungkin? :"D

Then, thanks juga untuk FF _My Secrets to Keep oleh Manunulat_ di AFF yang telah menginspirasi terjadinya FF ini!

Maaf kalau jelek TT^TT

Makasih buat reader yang mau baca! (semoga aja ada, hiks)

* * *

 **changkyuproject16 :** Hello~ this is changkyuproject16. We're finally at the end of our project. Sebulan ternyata berlalu begitu cepat yah...padahal di awal project kita sempet mikir "Sebulan apa ga kelamaan? Emg ada yang mau ikut?" Pokoknya sempat parno banget di awal-awal...pesimis juga apa ada yang mau baca, but luckily we have you all para author dan reader yang masih mau percaya pada kami. Big thanks for all of you *grouphug*

Terima kasih banyak untuk para author yang udah ikut serta dalam project kami ini, project pertama utk changkyu, maaf kalau selama project berjalan ada kata- kata ataupun perbuatan kami sebagai admin yang kurang berkenan which is kami yakin pasti banyak...huks.

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers baik yang meninggalkan review maupun siders, we won't be able to come up with this project if not for you all. Maaf kalau ada tingkah kami yang kurang berkenan selama project berjalan, we did our best to fulfill your wishes tapi kami punya keterbatasan juga.

Oh ya, sesuai janji here's the list of the stories and the author behind each story :

1\. Vanilla Love Story by Mutiara1307

2\. Here I Am by Puput_257

3\. Sweet Pea by Little Dark Wolf 99

4\. Another Chance by Mutiara1307

5\. Behind Your Evilness by Jeje Macchiato

6\. DIET by SNCKS

7\. Too Cold by Kim Eun Seob

8\. FATE by minnie-max

9\. Surprise! by winterTsubaki

10\. 7 Years of Love by Puput_257

11\. The Ex by Lino Sayuri

12\. Jealous by Byun14

13\. Apology-Revenge Time by Jeje Macchiato

14\. I'm Yours You're Mine by Byun14

15\. Hoshizora No Aki Wo Uta by Hibiki_Kurenai

16\. EVE by JejeKyu Red Sapphire

Gimana? Apa ada dari kalian yang udah berhasil nebak? Let's give a round of applause for ourselves! Wohooo~

Okay. So...since the project is over, the excitement finally subdued we will say our goodbyes to all the readers. Thank you so much for the appreciation and hopefully we can meet again in another project, mungkin bukan kami Mutiara1307 dan winterTsubaki tapi para changkyushipper lainnya yang semoga bisa semakin masiv meskipun changkyunya wamil dan akan wamil/baper/abaikan.

Keep loving ChangKyu and see yaa~!

P.S do check out other works from our lovely authors, they're wonderful!


End file.
